Jo March
Josephine "Jo" Bhaer (née March) was the second-eldest March sister. She is seen as the main character of Little Women 'Storyline' Early Life * Jo is a tomboy * Some aspects of Josephine March are based off of Louisa May Alcott herself. * When Josephine March was young, she played a vital part in teaching her mother, Mrs. March, a lesson. Meg and Jo were sick, and Jo, in particular, was getting to be far too troublesome for her mother. "Marmee", as the girls affectionately called her, had before this shut her husband out of the nursery. Mr. March gently taught her that fathers should have a share in their children as well as mothers, and all was well. * She was a brave, determined, and an independent young lady. Jo was a reckless, daring child. She often wished she 'had been a boy', and as consolation enjoyed whistling, using slang and ruffling up her clothes (which were a great trial to her, especially when she grew old enough to wear long skirts) - all symbols of masculinity in the period. Jo loved to read, and would spend hours doing so, reading books such as The Heir of Redclyffe, over which she ate apples and cried. The attic was a favorite haunt of hers. The tin kitchen, which was inhabited by many manuscripts, books, and rats (who nibbled her pages and tasted her pencils), was also a desk where she could be found at when in a 'vortex'. Jo had a 'scribbling suit', which consisted of a large black pinafore to absorb ink stains, and a small black cap with a gay feather. Girlhood Jo had always wanted to be a boy. Her sisters, particularly Meg, didn't understand why she was always so obnoxious. She made good friends with their neighbor, Laurie. Laurie sometimes called her "my fellow". Later Life Jo had a crush on Mr. Bhaer and chose him over Laurie. Later the two married and all the Jo x Laurie shippers cried but smiled because Jo was happy. It was kind of a disappointing scene... Hey... My opinion. (I still ship Laurie and Jo even if they got married to other people, fictional word is kinda disgusting to me... but it’s true, and are dead.) Life at Plumfield Of the four sisters in March, Jo was easily the most masculine: she thought for herself, took pride in shunning female manners and fashion, and was unlikely to succumb to the pressures placed on sex at that time. In fact, once she was always disappointed that she was not born a man, and hated the very idea of the inevitability of becoming a full woman. This can be interpreted as a subconscious desire on their part that allows the freedoms that men can not enjoy at that moment, as well as, losing their own identity, once they embrace their femininity. One notable trait of Jo's would be her determination: when she set her mind on something, it was very difficult to dissuade her from doing it - an example of which would be her dedication to her stories. Her "fatal flaw" was her temper, which could be exceptionally bad and volatile when provoked to her breaking point, but as her guidance under her mother's wise teachings as well her own life experiences progressed, Jo learned how to properly control it. As she matured, Jo gradually learned the importance of accepting her own gender, and realized that becoming a full true woman did not mean losing her own unique identity. As her father pointed out after returning home, Jo was no longer the "son Jo" he once knew: she had ceased to practice masculine habits such as whistling or talking slang, and even dressed, spoke, moved, and cared for her family - especially Beth - in a way that made him satisfied of the strong, helpful, and tender-hearted woman she was growing to be. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:March Home residents Category:Concord residents Category:Massachusetts residents Category:March family Category:Bhaer family Category:Plumfield residents Category:Writers Category:Mothers Category:Main Characters Category:Wives Category:New York City residents Category:Aunts